Tusk
Synopsis Tusk is Reinhardt's former apprentice, he was taught in the ways of the Crusaders but Tusk had misunderstood one of Reinhardt's teachings and he became a corrupt vigilante and Reinhardt's archenemy. Backstory Wilson Chariot was discovered by Reinhardt after he had defeated two members of the Dragons gang. Reinhardt believed that he should teach him in the ways of the Crusaders before Reinhardt would die of old age. After years of training, Wilson became a skilled Crusader however instead of adopting a hammer as his signature weapon. Wilson adopted the spear and was sent to retrieve his own Crusader armour. After receiving armour that was themed around a mammoth, Wilson became known as Tusk. When Tusk travelled with Reinhardt they were an effective pair but they fell out over a divided opinion towads Omnics. Tusk blamed them for the fall of the Crusaders whereas Reinhardt forgave them. This lead to a violent altercation between the two and the result eventually caused Tusk to join Talon under a misguided belief that they will stop the next Omnic threat. Appearance Unlike Reinhardt's armour, Tusk's armour isn't as bulky and it allows him to be more agile than Reinhardt. Tusk's helmet has a pair of small tusks formed near the mouth and the rest of the armour had engraved designs that resemble mammoth fur. The armour is his standard combat gear. Outside of his armour, Tusk wears a black T-shirt, black jeans and wears red canvas shoes. Tusk has a tattoo on his upper right arm which is a black mammoth skull and the tusks can be seen under his sleeve. His spear is held on his back and he has an undercut fade hairstyle. Personality Tusk is combative and willing to learn. He formerly respected Reinhardt but their division caused Tusk to lose respect for him. When Tusk is with Talon, he becomes ruthless and arrogant but it's later shown that Tusk doubts his alliance with Talon and secretly wants to join Overwatch. Weapons Tusk uses a powerful magnum which does 60 to 80 points of damage per shot and holds six rounds. Tusk's spear generates electrical attacks and is used for his abilities. Abilities * Taser Shock: Tusk stuns his target for 5 seconds. This takes 8 seconds to recharge. * Thunderbolt: Tusk charges his staff to fire a bolt of electricity, this does 100 points of damage and takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Storm Charge Tusk stabs his spear into the ground and it does 300 points of damage to targets within the 8 meter range. Those who survive the ultimate are stunned for 3 seconds. Trivia * Tusk has autism and was diagnosed when he was in his late teens. * The mammoth was chosen as a motif because the creator believed that it best represented how dehumanizing it felt to be autistic. Mammoths were once regarded as kings of the ice age but became subjects on a laboratory table to be poked and tested by experts. Autistic people often have trouble with social stigma's despite great accomplishments. Some autistic people feel insulted when receiving "support" from groups like Autism Speaks or when being studied by medical experts. * Tusk's magnum has the words "Elephant killer" engraved on it. This is a reference to Resident Evil. * Tusk was inspired by Dragonslayer Ornstein from Dark Souls and Lewis Legend from Lollipop Chainsaw. * In the aniversary event, Tusk does the dance from the intro to Family Guy.